In recent years, demands for a high image quality of recorded/reproduced video signals of picked up images are increasing, and demands for the color reproducibility of reproducing colors in nature accurately are increasing. Specifically, in recent years, ITU-R BT. 2020, i.e., the color gamut that supports ultra high definition televisions (UHDTV) such as 4K and 8K, is defined.
According to a method disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, RAW data is obtained by using an image sensor of an imaging apparatus, the RAW data is transmitted to an image processing apparatus via a medium or via communication, and image data having a desired color gamut is developed by the image processing apparatus. According to this method, the color gamut and the gamma of image data may be selected when developing images.